


Indifference

by GhostFrogs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFrogs/pseuds/GhostFrogs
Summary: Just Link thinking over life choices. Being the Hero of Time isn't for him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I changed writing styles but this one seems easier to write in. So have 322 words of randomness cause sharing is caring.

He stands at the edge of the cliff, tired eyes surveying the forest below him.  
There, the products of Malice roam, some sleeping, some scouting.  
It was spoken that there was a time of calm and it’s told of as a sacred time. It’s hard to believe that there could have been peace in this bomb of destruction.  
Because he can’t remember a time where it wasn’t.  
Hyrule was a wreck and it was his job to fix the damage done.

Moving from the Forest of Spirits, his gaze flickered over to the Temple of Time.  
It lay in ruins, the roof collapsed in, greenery growing out of the stone, and the statue of the Goddess glowing brightly in the night.  
That was where he met the King, King Bosphoramus Hyrule, at the beginning of his adventures.  
Before he could fully get a grasp on the situation at hand.

He was Link, the Hero of Time. He was a knight before the Calamity. Duty to assist and protect the Princess, to give his life to serve her.  
And he just can’t see it.  
Impa has told him there were books in the Castle library, telling the times of which the Hero of time saved Hyrule.  
Something that should be a given.

He has memories scattered all throughout Hyrule, another thing Impa told him.  
When she said this, confusion spread on his face.  
How could there be memories throughout this world, nothing but rubble every which way.  
She smiled at that and said,  
“Nothing normal ever comes out of being a destined Hero, Link.”

He shook his head, clipping the Slate back onto his belt loop and glanced back up.  
There was still so much adventure left ahead of him and yet,  
what felt like a time constraint to get everything done to save the Princess.  
But that comes later.

Until then, his main goal is the shrines.  
How hard could that be ?


End file.
